Pérdida
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Ver marcharse a la persona que ha sido tu mundo siempre es doloroso, y Lysandro está comprobándolo con creces... ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Sí, sé que debería actualizar mis fics, pero no voy a molestarme en contaros mi estado, pues creo que ya estáis todos al tanto del trance por el que estoy pasando, y de hecho vuestros mensajes de apoyo me animaron mucho. Es bonito ver que hay gente preocupada por ti, y en una situación como esta, cualquier muestra de apoyo se agradece.**

 **He de decir que, a base de terapia y mucha reflexión y cambio de rutina, parece que estoy consiguiendo salir adelante. De hecho, esto que traigo, es una especie de terapia, pues escribir me ayuda a canalizar mis sentimientos, por lo que estoy llevando conmigo siempre una libreta donde, cuando empiezo a sentirme mal, me pongo a escribir. Y en uno de esos bajones, cree esta historia, la cual he cambiado un poco, para poderla subir a modo de fic, pues me pareció bonita, aunque muy triste.**

 **De modo que aquí la tenéis.**

* * *

Solo.

Así se sentía Lysandro mientras vagaba a tientas por la casa, siempre de un lado a otro, sin atreverse a quedarse quieto en un mismo sitio. Iba desde el salón hasta la habitación, luego hacia la cocina, hacia el baño, y vuelta a empezar. Caminaba sin parar, del mismo modo que una bestia enjaulada, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desplazaba, erráticos, por todo lo que le rodeaba. Pararse no era una opción, pues entonces era cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaban y se encogía de dolor en un rincón, notando que algo se quebraba en su pecho.

Cada centímetro de su casa le recordaba a ella, y por mucho que intentara no pensar, alejar los viejos recuerdos que lo acechaban, éstos siempre acababan volviendo. A veces la veía sentada en el salón, con un libro en el regazo; otras la veía en la cocina trasteando entre los tarros de galletas y a veces, las más dolorosas, la veía de nuevo tumbada en la cama, profundamente dormida mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

Una horrible sensación de vacío se había instalado en su pecho desde que ella cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas por última vez, llevándose las cosas que había dejado en la casa de su ahora ex pareja. Aquel vacío parecía irse volviendo más y más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo, sin que él supiera el modo de llenarlo.

¿Cómo poder suplir la falta de una persona que había sido su mundo durante cuatro años? En todo ese tiempo, habían sido casi como una misma persona; viviendo el uno para el otro, siempre dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por la otra parte de la pareja. No sabía qué hacer con todo el tiempo que se había quedado libre ahora que ella no estaba, no recordaba ya lo que era vivir sin su novia al lado, del mismo modo que no conseguía asimilar que ella se hubiera marchado definitivamente. Le dolía pensar en la joven como en una ex pareja, su mente se negaba a tal cosa; quizás temiendo que, cuando la denominase de ese modo, la ruptura sería definitivamente real.

Las noches eran lo peor. Tumbado en una cama que le parecía demasiado grande, añoraba la calidez de la chica, el olor que siempre dejaba impregnado en sus sábanas, el latir de su corazón contra su pecho cuando se dormía, abrazado a ella. ¿Desde cuando su dormitorio había sido tan frío, desde cuando su cama tan inhóspita?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Los días se acumulaban en semanas; las semanas en meses, y ella seguía ausente, como si nada de aquello hubiera sido real, sino un simple sueño. Más de una vez se encontró a si mismo mirando su móvil, esperando encontrar algún mensaje de ella, pero siempre era el silencio lo que salía a su encuentro. En ocasiones, cuando la nostalgia era demasiado abrumadora, no podía evitar leer las viejas conversaciones que mantenían en aquellos días que ahora se le antojaban llenos de luz en contraste con el gris presente. Cada "te quiero", cada piropo, cada guiño cómplice que intercambiaron por mensajes, era ahora una tortura para él.

El pasado era doloroso; el presente, una agonía; el futuro, una tortura. Lysandro se limitaba a sobrevivir, sintiéndose vacío mientras se esforzaba en seguir su rutina. Su cuerpo se negaba a comer demasiado o a dormir más de unas pocas horas, por lo que toda aquella pena lo estaba agotando lentamente.

Aunque, a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, había algo que parecía haberse visto beneficiado de aquel trance. Cuando se reunía con Castiel para ensayar, la pena dotaba a su voz de un matiz más profundo, haciendo que impregnara sus canciones con un deje de melancolía que las hacía incluso más íntimas. Y como para no serlos, pues las que ahora entonaba eran elegías a la pérdida del ser querido, a la marcha de esa persona con la que tanto había compartido y sin la que ya no era capaz de llenar sus horas.

Cantaba su dolor, cantaba su pena, cantaba su pérdida. Y todo aquel dolor llenaba su voz de tantos matices que hacía que el dolor incluso pudiera llegar a ser algo hermoso, como una especie de esperanza de un futuro renacer.

* * *

 **Dedico esto a esa persona que estuvo conmigo estos últimos cuatro años. No sé qué será de nosotros, si alguna vez nos volveremos a ver; si nuestro destino es seguir juntos, lo volveremos a estar; si no lo es, sólo puedo desear que seas feliz con la persona que sí esté para ti.**


End file.
